1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touchpad mice and more particularly, to a multipurpose wireless touchpad mouse, which switches the operation mode automatically subject to the operation of a direction sensor to sense the upside-up or upside-down position of the mouse body, so that the mouse body can be used as a computer mouse, or a remote controller, laser pointer, A/V controller, presentation remote controller, direction controller or game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following continuous development of electronic technology, many different electronic and electric products have been created and have appeared on the market. The use of computer related products brings use convenience, comfort and pleasure. In addition to paper processing and computing functions, an advanced computer provides may other functions, such as graphics, text editing, photograph making and editing, game, internet, presentation and multimedia functions. In consequence, a computer system may be equipped with joystick type game controller, keyboard type game controller, game pointer, remote controller and/or laser pointer for different applications. However, these peripheral apparatus occupy much space around the computer system. Further, it is inconvenient to switch these peripheral apparatus. In actual practice, the user may encounter the following problems:    1. Regular computer peripheral apparatus, such as A/V controller, presentation controller, laser pointer and direction controller provide different functions for different applications. It is inconvenient to carry and keep multiple different peripheral apparatus.    2. To fit different peripheral apparatus, different execution programs must be installed in the computer. Installing multiple different execution programs in the computer occupies much memory space of the computer, affecting the operation speed of the computer.
Further, Taiwan Patent No. 1307853 discloses a combination of a presentation controller and a mouse, entitled “Multipurpose presentation controller” and issued on Mar. 21, 2009. This structure of multipurpose presentation controller, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a housing A carrying a first button set A1 and a second button set A2, a mouse module (not shown) mounted in the housing A and coupled with the second button set A2, a display unit A3 mounted on the outside of the housing A, a control unit and a circuit module (not shown) mounted inside the housing A for receiving signals from the first button set A1 and the second button set A2 respectively, and a gravity switch (not shown) mounted in the housing A for power control. The gravity switch will switch on the power supply of the mouse module only when the light port A4 on the bottom side of the housing A faces downwards or is tilted within 45-degrees, i.e., the multipurpose presentation controller is used as a computer mouse when the operation area A5 of the housing A is kept in contact with the table. When the user holds the multipurpose presentation controller in hand to keep the outer surface A51 of the operation area A5 upwards, the multipurpose presentation controller can be used as a laser pointer, time controller, presentation controller or remote controller for multimedia player. However, this design of multipurpose presentation controller is still not satisfactory in function. The user may trigger the second button set A2 accidentally when using the first button set A1, or trigger the second button set A1 accidentally when using the second button set A2, causing an error.
Therefore, there is a need for a multipurpose mouse that can be used as a computer mouse or a remote controller, laser pointer, A/V controller, presentation remote controller, direction controller or game controller in a convenient way and, that eliminates the problems of the aforesaid prior art design.